The Prefect Poker Face
by Robo-Rin.K.G.M
Summary: When Crypton and Monokuma team up for some "fun", the "Queen of Liars", Celes, finds herself falling for a certain Vocaloid, Gumi Megpiod, the Super Duper High-school Level "Poker Face". But, for just how long will her secret affair last? Will keep it cost them, their lives or will it be revealed in the end? Dangan Ronpa x Vocaloid. (Rated M: for later chapters )
1. Prologue

**The Prefect Poker Face**

**Prologue**

_The courtroom was once again silent. Everyone; the teal haired girl, Miku, Along with her pink haired friend Luka and the last of the two blonde twins, Rin; the literary girl, Fukawa;The stoic detective, the "luckster" and the prideful "scoin", Kirigiri, Neagi and Togami. Even the two Super Duper High-school talents of high-roller and poker face who normal un-phased by anything that happen, stood in total, shattering shock. The deepest, darkest feeling of despair creeping over them like a dark black mist. It hit each and everyone of them like bricks, especially the Super Duper High-school "Poker Face", Gumi. It hit her worse of all._

_Junko stood, laughing evilly at their sickened faces. "Look at it! The despair's in the air!"_

_The girl of black twin drill tails, Celes, shook her head. "Y-you can't just kill me! I've done nothing wrong!"_

_"So?" said the sickly insane female. "I call the shots!"_

_Gumi shook her head, the fear, the anger, the pain, the hatred, all of it showing on her face. How dare this Junko bitch come out of nowhere and decide to execute anyone? How could she just kill without remorse, but with the exact opposite, pleasure? This bothered Gumi to the point of madness. Without a single thought more, she yelled. _

_"No! You won't fucking **touch **Celes!"_

_Everyone turned to look at the green haired girl, even Celes, as if she were more insanity ridden than Genocider Syo and Junko in one. Gumi raised her index finger in front of her face, like the riven haired gambler had done once when she was angered by the SDHS "Otaku", Yamada. The expression on her face was enough to make even Celes tremble, even through she knew she was mirroring her. She yelled with such power, her voice could work like knives on anyone, some much that Satan himself would bow in her presence. "Let's finish this sick, sadistic game of yours! Right here! Right now!"_

_"Are you psychotic?" Togami said, glaring daggers at the greenette._

_"S-she'll kill us all!" Fukawa stammered._

_"Don't do it! It's too risky!" yelled Miku_

_"Gumi, please don't..."_

_The last one to speak, Celes, was more than enough to bring Gumi back to reality. Her expression went blank, unable to believe she'd lost herself so easily. After showing little to no emotion to whole time she was here,before now, showed she had something to hide. Everyone knew it. Their "innocent" lie couldn't be kept. It was either that, or her vow that was to be broken._

_Celes looked at her, begging with word through her eyes to let it go, trying in vain to make her realize it wasn't worth it, that she wasn't worth it. But Gumi refuse to read the message in those ruby colored orbs. She couldn't give up. Not now. Not when someone's life, who was innocent, was on the line._

_"Oh-ho-ho~ You wanna go, Christmas tree?!" Junko yelled, referencing to the the red goggles that clashed with the lime green hair. As if she hadn't heard that before. Gumi regained her dominate poker face once again. Miku shook her head, knowing the greenette's attempt to save the gambler was be unsuccessful. Others hung their head. For them, it was all over. Despair had won and hope was gone. Even Celes couldn't find hope. But not Gumi. She wouldn't let her hope wane so easily._

_"Let's play a game of poker." Gumi declaired, glaring at the SDHS Despair, "If I win, you get exacuted!"_

_Junko grinned in response. "But if you lose~?" Those words, "I lose"? She's never lost! Only once had she lost, to the riven haired girl. Other than that insist, never had she lost a game of poker._

_Gumi didn't so much as flinch at those pitiful words. She just simply replied, in a strong, determination voice._

_"I won't lose."_

_Junko flinched at the words, staring but at the green hair female. __"Y-you __**suck!**" She stammered, shivering hard enough for it now to be called shaking. "**You suck! You suck, you suck, you suck, you suck, you SERIOUSLY SUCK!**"__  
_

_"Because I won't give in to Despair?" Gumi asked,a small grin starting to form on her face. Celes' eyes widen. To see how dedicated Gumi was, It was truly amazing. "Because I want to fight for what I care about? Because I have hope, I suck?"_

_Miku saw what she was doing. Intimidation! Gumi was great at that. So, in a last attempt to help for friend, she shouted. "C'mon guys! We should all be like Gumi-chan! We can't give up, There's still hope left!" Junko scouled at the teal hair girl. "You suck too! Shut up before I reveal your secrets!"_

That was more than enough to shut the teal head up. She looked down, a light tint of blush on her face. Her secret, she didn't want anyone to know. If you deep, dark sercet were to come to the light, it would be too much. But yet, it burned her inside. She wanted them to know, but at the same time didn't.

_Despite__ Miku's easily fail attempt, or maybe because of it, Neagi nodded, finally lifting his head to look around at all of them."Miku and Gumi's got the right idea!" he started, "We all still have some reason to suvive, to live, to fight against Junko!" He turned his head to Rin, who was certainly trembling with her arms wrapped around herself. "Rin! Fujisaki and Len would want you to live! Are you really want to go against their wish?"_

_Rin slowly lifted her head, giving a cute sniffle. "Y-you're right." She replied with a small, sad smile making its way into view. "I live to my Saki-chan and for Big brother!" He nodded, smiling back. He got the female Kagamine twin to feel some hope. Now for the others. Starting with the girls._

_"Luka! Miku! You two wanted to became the biggest prefromers in the world! If we give up, that dream'll never come ture!"_

_the two girl looked at each other, then nodded. "Forget the secrets!" he shouted, "Remember why we're in here, the court room! To get the hell out!"_  
_Secrets. At that word, Miku slammed her hand against the wood stand, her bang still over her eyes. "I have something to confess..." She slowly lifted her head, looking over at Luka. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stood straight, facing the pink haired woman. "I've been in love with you for years Luka, but you're straight as a fucking stick! So I was too scared to tell you how I feel! And it's been haunting me ever since day 1.."_

_Luka smiled, blush spreading across her cheeks. "I-I...I've been in love with you as well, Miku!" The teal haired girl smiled widely, her eyes shining with new hope. Now, there was no fear for her. For them. They could live and love in peace now. Miku couldn't be happier.  
_

_Neagi grinned. His plan was working. "See? If they can have hope, we all can!" Soon after that, smiles lit up the courtroom. Even Togami was grinning. Junko whipped her head around, looking at each and every one of them with a fear-striking face. "Fuck you Neagi!"_

_"I slept with my brother." The court room went silent at those words. They had came from Rin, so clear, no one couldn't say it wasn't her. It turned heads. Rin cleared her throat and said it again, this time louder. "My secret is I slept with my brother."_

_Fukawa bit down on her thumb. "T-that's rather disgusting." She stammered, "We d-didn't need to know that."_

_Neagi nodded at Rin and Miku, glad that they were bold enough to reveal their secret. Soon, others caught on to the idea, and started to say their secret. Gumi smiled softly, nodded at them each as they spoke. She looked over to Celes, her eyes telling her what she needed to do. She pleaded with crimson orb not to, and the green haired girl sighed._

_"So," Gumi started as she turned back to Junko, "Is that a deal?"_

_"Let's go, C Tree!"  
_  
_Celes couldn't believe that someone was risking their life for her. She'd dreamt of this moment, of someone being her knight in shining armor, jumping in and rescuing her for the tower like in the fairy tails. But she never thought of it ended up like it was. Gumi, the green haired "Poker Face" was going to save her __with..._

**The Perfect Poker Face**


	2. Crossing Over with Hope

**Chapter 1: Crossing Over with Hope**

_**All that remains of the girl; hurt, alone, a tainted pearl,  
Choking from the pain, her sorrow fills the dull cradle.  
Nice feelings begin to leak, overflowing as we speak,  
But no matter what happens I'll always be the same.**_

* * *

Today was the day, the day that Crypton was to send them off to a place called "Hope's Peck Academy". Each one would go and pick a room to stay in, along with a "secret" they didn't want anyone to know and a talent to go by. The talent and secret was already installed and would activate on school grounds, so said their "master".

Gumi was the first to go. This wasn't a problem for her. She didn't mind getting up early, as long as she got her needed amount of sleep. She was normally the first one up anyway.

She sat up in her bed, tugging gently at and pulling off her black tank top the clung to her upper body. She always like to make breakfast while shirtless, showing off her well-toned body she'd been working on since summer. Swinging her leg over the edge of the bed, Gumi stretched then looked at the mirror on her closet door. Her lime green hair was in a messy array, her body coated in a light layer of sweat that just barely made her tan(ish) skin shine. "Today's the day," she muttered, "I'll become a Super Duper High-schooler."

She stood, heading to her closet with one thought in mind. What would she wear? Her "Chemical Emotion" outfit was to form-fitted for a school and that meant the "Eat me out!" and "Eat me" outfits were out of the question. Her normal outfit was too bright and her skirt for it was way too short. The "Invisible" outfit could work, but if Rin decided to wear her's, it would be a bad choice. So, what would she wear? Well, there's the "Poker Face" outfit.

She flipped through the clothes on the rack until she found the said outfit. After doing that, she laid on her bed and headed to her bathroom, processed to do her normal wake-up route: Shower, brush teeth, do hair, then get dressed.

After 30 minutes, It was time to get dressed. She looked down at the outfit. Last time she had wore it was for a concert. She sighed. Such good things happened after that night that, if not of Len record it, would be forgotten due to her drunken state. The green haired girl sat on her bed, gripping the black and red lacey under germents in her hand, blushing. It was a good thing she'd be wearing shorts, for this would create the most embarrassing panty shot. She slid them on, one leg at a time, clipped on her bra, put on the garter belt, then the stockings. The greenette lift up the white shirt. She never really noticed the black line through it, mainly because they were close to seeming like lines of thread. Putting it on, she headed to the closet to receive her vest and high heeled boots.

After that, Gumi looked at herself in the mirror. She rubbed of the make up that covered the eye tattoo she had for the outfit (But had hidden from master), and examined herself. "Alright, now time for food." She exited her room, heading to the kitchen. Rin was already there, a plate in her hand and a piece of nutella covered toast in her mouth. "Mornin' Gumi-san!" she said in a cheery tone. Gumi nodded, smiling at the bubbly blonde as she took her seat at the table. "Good morning, Rin."

"So~," Rin started placing the plate in front of Gumi, which contain another piece of toast with the hazel nut spread, "You ready for school?"

Gumi sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. What about you?"

"Yep," rin replied, "Len-kun and I ready got the talent that we want!"

"Which is?" the greenette asked, rising a brow.

"Super Duper High-school level: Con artists!" With that statment, Rin remove her gown, showing her "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" outfit. Gumi giggled. "Yeah, that sound like you two." After comusing up the toast, she head to the living room. "Got my stuff ready?"  
"Yeah, your bag's on the couch." said the blonde, "Mp3 in the side pouch." And, to Gumi's surprise, she had gotten her stuff ready. Night clothes, lather jacket. laptop, drawing equipment, and her mp3. Everything she needed to get through school. Putting it on her jacket then her backpack, Gumi headed out the door.

The air outside was cold, leaves covered the ground in an array of reds oranges and browns, tree lead bare. It was her favorite time of year. Autumn. She slowly walked down to the road the lead from the gate of the Vocaloid mansion. It was a very peaceful walk. The scenery, the chilling wind that blu through her green hair ever so lightly, the sounds of Katy Perry's new song, "Uncondustionly", in her ear that canceled all other noises. It was truly bliss for her. She set her book bag down on a bench and sat on beside of it, waiting the bus that was to come.

Thousands of questions filled her head and a hint of doubt filled her heart. Would she make a good "poker face"? Would she get bullied? Why was a "secret" needed for school? Where exactly is "Hope's Peak"?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a _very _familiar voice. "Gumi-san?"

She turned her head to see Rin trembling behind her, from the cold most definitely. "C-can I go with you? I wanna see it before Len." Gumi sighed, and slid over her stuff and herself. "Come and sit," she said, pulling out her jacket from the backpack. As Rin sat down, the green haired girl place the jacket of the blonde's shoulders. "You seem cold."

"I am." Rin replied, staring down at her boots. Gumi slid closer, gently wrapping her arms around the female Kagamine.

"Why'd you follow me?"

"I told you, I wanted to see the school before Len-kun!"

So stubborn. Gumi sighed again, chuckling at the younger girl. For most of the time of waiting, and even some of the bus ride, Rin still in Gumi's warm embrace. And neither her, nor Gumi, didn't mind it at all. In fact, Rin enjoyed it.  
_**  
"Quilaty time with Gumi-sama."**_

* * *

the Megpoid and the female Kagamine walked around the first floor of the large school known as "Hope's Peak", peaking in classes, walking around, testing to see whether or not each door was locked. Soon, Gumi and Rin stumbled upon name plates outside of the cafeteria. On each was a pixelated version of each person. Rin was first to pick her's and Len's up.

"What do we do with this?" she asked, looking it over in her hand. Gumi looked toward the doors in the dormitory, noticing that every door had a hook on it. Some of the rooms had name plates on them already, so that must have meant they were taken.  
"Maybe we put it on the door of the room we want." With that said, the green haired girl pick up her name plate and headed toward the fifth door on the right. She give the door a little push and looked around. In the middle, was a bed with red sheets. The curtains, the carpet, mostly everything was a crimson color. It had this sort of sexy feel to Gumi and she liked that in a room. Plus, red was her favorite color. She placed her name plate on the outside of the door and went off to find Rin.

But, after sometime, The greenette started to feel weak. Once she found the female Kagamine, she had no strength to move herself, let along her. The world was nothing but a blur of color, and soon that blur become one color.

Black.

When Gumi re-awoke, she still could barely see. The world was still a blur to her.

"Don't stain yourself." A smooth, yet unsettling voice called. She felt a hand gently place its self on her chest. "Her heart rate is normal," another voice called. "She must've fainted all the rest of us did."

_Rest of us? There's more?_

Once Gumi's version clear, this thought was confirmed, people of all different shapes, sizes and body types lined the gym. Even some Vocaloids she could name; Miku in her "world is mine" out fit, Luka in her "Leia" dress, Kaito wearing his "Loveless xxx" suit, Len and Rin, in matching "Jabbawocky Jabbawocka" outfits like they planned. As for everyone else, she was sure who was who. "Are you ok?" She looked beside her to the owner of the first voice she heard. A girl with long, lilac colored hair and eyes to match. "Kyouko Kirigiri is my name."

Gumi didn't panic, although normally she would. Now she just sat up and looked around, calm and composed, while her mind was screaming and bouncing off the damn walls. "Gumi Megpoid."

Another girl of dark blue hair ran to her side, and the two lifted her up on her feet. She cleared her throat and looked around. "Alright, what the fuck is going on?"

"I'll explain! Upupupup~"

Everyone of them turned their head, to a oddly shaped black and white teddy bear standing on the podium. "Monokuma's the name, and now that you guys are all here, I'll tell ya what the fuck's going on. " Gumi stepped back abit, her eyes forced on Monokuma.

"You guys are all stick in this school, until ya graduate. And this is how graduation gonna go down. Everyone reach into your pocket and find your handy dandy eletro-ID's!" And everyone did just that, even Gumi, who at the moment was wondering how and why this was in her pocket. She skimmed through the rules, briefly reading each one. "Read rule number 6 for me!"

A boy with brown spiky hair spoke. "The student playing the villain shall graduate when his/her crime is not portrayed." After saying that, he looked up from his ID and asked, "What does that mean?" Gumi knew exactly what it meant, but she didn't like it, nor would she play the 'villain'.

"It's means you gotta kill each other to get out!"

"What the hell!" A boy with red hair shouted, "You can't do that!"

Monokuma chuckled. Then he raised his hands, a devilish grin forming on his lips. "And who the hell says I can't!"

Rin crawled over to Gumi's side, trembling very noticeably. Gumi looked down at her, her face blank with no trace of emotion. And that look, only scared Rin more. "G-gumi? What's going on? Why are we here?" The green haired Vocaloid was to deep in thought to response. What _is _going on here?

She stayed so long in her own mind, the world seemed to disappear.

That was, until a loud yell reached her ears.

"There! Now, let us go!"

She turned her head to see Kaito, his boot down on the bear. Monokuma did nothing but chuckle. "Oh no," he said, wiggling it arms and legs underneath Kaito. "Oh, Spears of Gungnir, come forth and save me."

And shortly after, crimson flew into the air.

Blood splashed everywhere as spears brutally skewered Kaito's body, without any warning what so ever.

"W-wha...B-but...why?"

That was all he could say before his world turned black, and his lifeless, speared body, fell limply to the ground with a thud.

Gumi heard a squeal, and another loud thud. Looking around, she saw a girl with braided twin tails and glasses on the floor, passed out. The brown haired boy from before lightly grasped Kaito's wrist.

"Yeah...he's..really dead."

Gumi would normally let out a loud scream in fear, but now, she felt no such emotions. It was almost like she was nothing more then a self automated doll. She heard something from the bear about an AV room but, still was focused on the body before her. She watched as a boy with black and brown hair laid his rather long jacket across the blue haired body, and slowly everyone left the gym one by one. 

* * *

Later she found her, along with everyone else, in a room full of computers with a large T.V in the front of the room. A box of DVD's laid on one of the desks. Everyone took a DVD with their name and headed to a computer. Gumi looked down at the disk, slowly opening the case and then placing into the computer. The screen lit up and shown her and a friend of her's, Cul, standing side by side with their arms around each other. She remembered this. It was before she became a Vocaloid, but why was it here? Soon the screen changed to a gory image, Gumi, herself, covered in blood and Cul missing from the picture. The green haired girl stepped back, staring at the evil, sneering mimic of herself glaring back at her. She didn't have her headphone on, but the picture, plus her memory, screamed at her was had happened in the video.

"Your friend is dead."

She shook her head, her eyes widened. _"No! NO! She couldn't have been killed She's my best friend!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the scream of Sayaka Maizono, the blue haired girl who had helped her before. She looked over at her, seeing her ill stricken expression on her face. The brown haired, Neagi, tried to lightly tough her arm, but before he could, she dashed off with another loud shriek.

"Everyone! Split up and find her!" Shouted Neagi as he dashed out the room, followed by everyone else. And before she knew it, Gumi was looking around for a girl she barely knew. Why? Why am I looking for her when I have my own things to worry about? She sighed, shaking off the selfish thought and headed towards the dorms. She's probably in her room. But when Gumi went to check, she wasn't there. Just a few moments after, she saw everyone headed to the cafeitria, minus Neagi and Maizono, who had told that they were headed to their rooms for the night.

"Alright! Everyone is here!" a male with spiky black hair called out, rather loudly. "We need to do something to assure no will commit murder!"

"And we need to find a way out!" called a red haired boy, by the name of Leon.

Rin sat on the table, Len hugging her close and stroking her hair. "How 'bout we all meet in here every morning and during "night time" we all stay in our room. This way we can narrow down suspicion." Rin nodded in agreement with her brother, looking almost as scared, if not more, than Maizono was. Gumi couldn't help but frown. "This sucks!" yelled a girl with messy twin tails. After that, Gumi really did pay much attention to what she said. She knew they were splitting up to find an exit. But she didn't care too much about getting out so quickly. And what was said next that reached her ears, made her giggle.

"I'd expect such from s-such a ...dirty whore."

She turned her head to the glasses-wearing Fukawa, trying to hold back a snicker. After that, she zoned out. _Really? This people are rather funny._ Gumi looked up at the clock, noting the time. 9:30. "Shall we start tomorrow? It's already late." Everyone uttered something in agreement, minus Togami, who she really didn't care too much about. She walked off first, but waiting in the main hall, watches who went where and noting their names plates. Now, at least she knew their names.

The air, to her, had this eerie feel. Like someone was already plotting. She desided it was best to hide and watch the Cafe, knowing that most noob killers would go for a knife. Asahina and Sakura were in the cafeteria when Gumi entered, drinking tea and chatting.

"Hey Gumi-san," Asahina called, smiling brightly.

"Hello," Gumi replied, "Do you two mind if I stay in the kitchen and scope things out?"

"Scope things out? Why?"

Gumi rubbed her nose, looking at the door as Maizono walked into the Cafe. "Well hello, Sayaka." Maizono nodded and walked to the kitchen. "I need water.." she muttered. Something about the girl felt off. She would normal be so cheery, give off the aura that even made Gumi wanna smile. The green head waited until the blue head came out and followed her silently. Maizono didn't seem to have anything on her, but still. That off feeling...

She watched the idol enter the room and silently hid behind the wall. But, then Gumi did a double take. _Wasn't her door the third on the left? It's was before I left the cafe... _She couldn't shake the tension in the air. Something..._Something_ was going to happen. Later she heard Leon, the red head boy, knock on the door. Before he could again, Gumi lightly tapped his arm.

"Ah!" he yelped, then sighed in relief. "You scared me."

"Don't do anything stupid." She said, coldly. "Keep the door crack and yell if and when something happens." Leon was confused. What did she mean? Either way, he pushed the door opened and slowly pushed it as he entered, so that it was only open a crack.

Meanwhile on the outside, Gumi sat by the door way, her ears on full alert. Then, she heard a scream. Quickly she stood up and ran into the room. She saw Maizono with a knife held high, ready to stab Leon, and tackled her down with hesitation. The idol struggled underneath her, but the greenette was able to keep her pinned down.

"Let me go! I have to get out of here! My group needs me!"

_**slap.**_

Maizono held her cheek, a red hand print stinging her face. Gumi had slapped her. "Get a hold of your self Maizono! Your group is just fine!"

"but-"

"The video is probably fake. Or you really gonna risk dying by the Masters hands to get out of here?" Gumi voice stabbed their way through Maizono-san clouded mind. She was right. Slowly the girls stood and Gumi pointed to the blue haired female, turning her head to Leon. "Hug her."

"What? You're crazy! I ain't-"  
Leon quickly shut up once Gumi started to glare at him. So, he did as she said, lightly wrapping his arms around Maizono's waist, which made her blush in response to his touch. "Now," Gumi started, "Maizono, Kuwata, you two talk to each other. I'm sure you'll feel a lot less worried." And Gumi left after that, and right on time too, because night time was in effect. She walked of the room, closed the door, and headed to her room. She didn't care what happened after that. She was just ready to sleep. She rubbed her head, one thought in her mind.

_Whatever happens, happens for a reason. _


End file.
